


The Most Difficult Thing

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also a tiny bit of team gr8, F/M, Fluffyfest, Post The Last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They still were trying to get to know each other better between kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Difficult Thing

They still were trying to get to know each other better between kisses.

Hinata found it funny, there were so little that she didn’t already knew about him. And she’d become dazzled and delighted when he would shoot so many questions at her. Some were painfully personal, but mostly he’d ask about trivial things about her life, some she’d never thought would be of interest of anyone, specially him.

However, the question Naruto asked that night, when both of them were lying facing each other inside their respective sleeping bags, resting after a long mission – but still too excited to sleep – was nothing of simple or trivial.

“What was the most difficult thing you have ever done?”

His voice came in a whisper; Hinata almost didn’t catch the words through the cacophony of conversation of their teammates and the rattling of the bonfire. She took her time before answering, and for a fraction of second, tried even to come up with an excuse to change subjects, but she didn’t want to lie to Naruto. Not when those blue eyes were finally turned to her and gazed her with such sincerity and adoration, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

She wet her lips.

“You mean… besides burying Neji-nii-san?”

His eyes clouded.

“Oh Hinata… I didn’t think’ttebayo, I’m so sor-”

“No” she interrupted him. It wasn’t very like her to do so, but she really didn’t want to talk about her cousin again. “It’s ok.”

“Even so…”

“I mean it, Naruto-kun. It’s ok.” She sighed and changed position, lying on her back to face the starry sky. “But about your question…”

“You don’t have to answer dattebayo!”

She giggled, endeared by his flustered state.

“The most difficult thing I have ever made was refusing you.”

“Uh?”

“That night, the worst night of my life, when you said you loved me and I had to fulfil my part of the agreement I had with Toneri.”

“Hinata…” she smiled of way her name was said, the soft growl she knew very well that he didn’t realize that scape when she said the name of her kidnaper.

“I had waited so much to hear those words, and when you finally said them, when you reciprocated the feelings I carried for you since when we were children… I couldn’t be with you. I was happy, but my heart broke in pieces. Leaving you that way, that was the most difficult thing I have ever done.”

She was a bit startled when a big warm hand covered hers, and she turned her face to look at him. Naruto’s eyes were even bigger and hypnotizing.

“I’m so sorry, Hinata” he took her hand to his lips; she shivered “if I wasn’t so stupid…”

She rolled to lay on her side, not breaking the touch and brining her free hand to his face.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, and even if you had, how could I bear hard feelings against you, Naruto-kun? I love you.”

She felt her face grow hotter, but his huge smile and flushed face were worth it.

“Besides” she bravely continued, “that day wasn’t completely horrible. You didn’t only declare your love for me, the way you fought for me… I didn’t want to be saved. Not when I was sacrificing everything to save Hanabi myself. But I think knowing that you wanted me, and that you wasn’t giving up on me so easily gave me strength to go with everything until the end. Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

“That’s right. I hope you know now that if I don’t give up on hopeless cases like Sasuke-teme, it wouldn’t be a stupid Toneri that would make me give up on you dattbeyo!”

She giggled again, he was always so truthful.

“Oh really?”

“You can beat on it!”

“I heard a very different story from Sakura-san…”

His face went hilariously red, eyes widened, his chin fell in a horrified expression, she had to control herself to don’t dissolve in giggles feeling like their places were shifted.

“W-WHAT DID SAKURA-CHAN TELL YOU’TTEBAYO?”

“Naruto” Kiba’s angered voice came from the other side of the bonfire “some people are trying to sleep!”

“Shhhh” said Hinata putting a finger over Naruto’s lips.

And the look he gave her because of it put them back on their places. She went red and his lips curved in an amused grin before he used the opportunity to kiss the kunoichi’s finger making her let out a surprised exclamation and retract her arm leading Naruto to a fit of noisy laughter.

“The two of you! Behave!” this time it was Kurenai’s voice. She sounded amused, but sincere and there was danger there if they didn’t obey soon. Knowing that, Hinata wished her boyfriend a goodnight and turned her back to him, finishing the conversation and breaking visual contact, but incapable of wearing off the smile that, since the moon incident, was always on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a translation of my fic “A Coisa Mais Difícil” originally in Portuguese. I don’t have a beta reader at the moment and English is not my first langue, so I excuse myself for all the mistakes you may found.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
